La magia de la tecnología
by Rose De.Cullen
Summary: UA -Bella y Edward están distanciados, ella en Phoenix y él en Londres, pero los une un gran AMOR Y PASIÓN... Ellos nos enseñarán un uso muy entretenido y recreativo para el teléfono. -LEMON EDI&BEL- ONE SHOT


**One-Shot**

**Mmm bien no estaba muy segura de si publicar este one-shot pero la autora/amiga me convenció… ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y esta historia es de Yukii-chan. Espero que les guste**

* * *

**La magia de la tecnología…**

Habían pasado dos años desde que Edward y Bella se declararon su amor, y hace un año Edward tuvo que viajar a Inglaterra por cuestiones de estudio, él y Bella hacía por lo menos un eternidad que no se veían. Mantenían el contacto, puesto que se escribían cartas, y a menudo se llamaban por teléfono. Como los dos se querían tanto siempre se estaban horas y horas hablando hasta que una vez Edward harto ya de no tener a Bella con él le propuso algo.

Eran chicos ya de 17 años, se querían, y el no poder estar juntos aumentaba su amor y su deseo.

Una tarde mientras hablaban:

- Bella necesito tenerte entre mis brazos - le decía Edward.

- Yo te quiero muchísimo Edward, y odio tener que estar separada de ti.

- Bella yo….

- Si, dime.

Pero Edward no contestaba.

- te ocurre algo Edward?

- Es que… Bella yo te amo!!! Y no pasa día en que lamente no tenerte junto a mi!!

- Ya lo se Edward. Tontito!! Yo también te extraño.

- Bella… te deseo. Te deseo con todas mis fuerzas. Y quisiera hacer el amor contigo!! – por fin había dicho lo que anhelaba por mucho tiempo, su mas secreto deseo.

Bella no contestó.

- Bella?

- La verdad Edward… hace tanto tiempo que nos conocemos, y tanto tiempo que te quiero, que… no me da vergüenza contestarte que yo también lo deseo. Pero estamos muy lejos, y con estas cosas se ha de tener cuidado, y porque mentirte, me da miedo.

- Te entiendo. Pero…. Necesito demostrarte cuanto te quiero. Quiero sentirte junto a mí, y que nos unamos hasta que solo seamos uno – suspiró - Bella….

Al oír esto Bella se emocionó, y sin pensarlo dos veces les dijo:

- ahora estoy sola en casa.

- Como dices?

- Renee y Charlie no volverán hasta la noche, y Emmett está con Rosalie. Quiero que lo hagamos a distancia.

- Por teléfono?

- Si. Quiero soñar que estoy contigo, que eres tu quien me acaricia, quiero que lo hagas ahora, te deseo, mi cuerpo y alma te claman Edward.

- Bella!!!- dijo Edward que se empezaba a poner caliente.

- Solo llevo puesto un camisón. Dime lo que quieres que haga y lo haré.

- Estás segura?

- Si. No aguanto más, quiero intentarlo, tu sola voz hace que mi cuerpo reaccione.

- Bien. Túmbate en la cama. Ahora con la mano libre por favor empieza a acariciarte los pechos ligeramente.

Bella obedeció y con su mano izquierda empezó a tocarse lentamente sus senos. Cuando Edward notó que se comenzaba a excitar volvió a hablar.

- ahora poco a poco empieza a quitarte el camisón.

- Ya está – la muchacha ya se escucha alterada, su respiración se comenzaba a acelerar y volverse irregular.

- Bien. Ahora chúpate los dedos y pásatelos por encima de tus peones imaginando que soy yo. Voy a empezar a decirte lo que te haría si te tuviera delante, y solo intenta hacerte lo que yo te haría.

- De acuerdo - dijo con un hilo de voz a causa de la creciente excitación.

- Ahora mismo tengo mis manos en tus hombres mientras los dos nos besamos muy fuertemente, suavemente mis manos van bajando hasta tus senos, y empiezan a masajearlos. Te digo que te quiero, y mis besos van bajando por tu cuello mientras tu te dejas llevar por la excitación, y los bellos de tu piel se te erizan. Notas como de repente algo húmedo entra en contacto con tus pezones, que se ponen duros. Tu me vas quitando la ropa mientras yo te acaricio.

- Ahh. Sigue – Bella ya se encontraba jadeando, de solo escuchar la voz ronca y aterciopelada de Edward.

- Bien. Notas que mis labios vuelven a subir a tu boca y te dan un fuerte beso con lengua para parar tus gemidos. De repente me recuento sobre ti y te hago tumbar en la cama mientras tu sientes todo mi ser encima de ti. Poco a poco mis manos pasan por la suave piel de tu espalda hasta llegar a tu firme trasero. Siente como mis dedos agarrando la masa de tus glúteos.

- Sigue Edward por favor - decía Bella muy excitada.

- Muy poco a poco mi cabeza va bajando por tu barriga lamiendo cada centímetro de tu dulce piel. Mis manos recostadas en tu trasero cogen con fuerza tu braguitas y tiran de ella hacia abajo hasta que te las quito. Noto que estaban un poco mojadas. Mis manos tornean tus caderas y bajan hasta el muslo haciendo que tu excitación crezca.

Bella empezaba a gemir fuertemente, y Edward se empieza a excitar al otro lado del teléfono mientras Bella recorría todo su cuerpo con las manos pensando que Edward yacía con ella.

- poco a poco voy dando pequeños besos en la parte interior de las piernas y sientes como de repente mi lengua llega a tu intimidad.

Bella posó su dedo encima de su clítoris. Hacía todo lo que le decía Edward, y ahora comenzaba a mover sus dedos circularmente por encima de su monte de Venus. Notaba como de su zona íntima salían líquidos, y Bella extrañada se empezó a lamer el dedo saboreando sus jugos, luego mientras con su oreja se aguantó el teléfono para tener las dos manos libres. Con una mano empezó a acariciar sus pezones mientras que la otra se trocaba sus pliegues.

Bella jadeaba y rebotaba encima de su cama y no podía creer que tanto placer se lo estuvieran proporcionando sus propios dedos. Pero principalmente la aturdía el hecho de saber que Edward podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella utilizando solo su ronca y aterciopelada voz.

- ahora Bella estoy a punto de penetrarte, lo haré despacio.

- Siiii. Siiii.- le gritaba Bella

Mientras tanto Bella sudaba y se revolvía por su colchón, y cuando Edward le dijo "te estoy penetrando" Bella se empezó a meter un dedo dentro. Tal fue el placer que Bella casi se viene y no pudo evitar soltar un gritito.

- ahh ahh siii. Mmmmm – repetía una extasiada Bella.

- te has puesto el dedo? – un poco alterado Edward le hizo esa pregunta, la forma en la que Bella gemía lo estaba volviendo loco, y lo llenaba de lujuria y deseos de ver el rostro de su amada Bella en el momento en el que Él realmente fuera el que la penetrara.

- Siii…

- Ponte otro

Bella empezó a mover de fuera adentro su dedo mientras que con el cuerpo se balanceaba para coger ritmo.

ella gemía cada vez mas fuerte y Edward ya no aguanto mas y tuvo que bajarse los pantalones junto con sus bóxers, se cogió su erección y se empezó a masturbar pensando en que eran las caricias que sabia Bella le proporcionaría.

Por su parte Bella se puso otro dedo y entonces gritó todavía más. Notaba como de repente el cuerpo no le respondía y pequeños destellos de electricidad recorrían su cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

Bella gritaba desesperada – máas máas Edward!!!! Te quiero. más.

Esto excitó mucho más Edward que con sus manos cada vez iba y venía más rápido y sentía como el orgasmo estaba cerca.

Bella se puso otro dedo dentro provocando que el placer aumentara y que sus gritos subieran de volumen mientras gotas de sudor se caían por todo su cuerpo. Cerca notó como Edward también gemía y comprendió que él también se masturbaba. Muy rápido Bella dio una última embestida en sus ser, y Edward al mismo tiempo dio más presión sobre su miembro. Al unísono los dos se corrieron a la vez.

- aahhhaaaahhh – fue el gripo que pegaron ambos luego de llegar al tan anhelado climax.

Los dos callaron. Respiraron fuerte durante unos segundos y al fin Bella habló.

- Edward te quiero. Ha sido magnifico.

- Si. Yo también te amo.

- Edward…

- Si?

- Quiero repetir esta experiencia en vivo algún día.

- Yo también lo estoy deseando.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti… ¡Rayos! tengo que colgar amor Alice llego, ya sabes como se pone. Mañana te vuelvo a llamar Bells, y entonces todas nuestras imaginaciones se harán realidad.

- Eso espero. Hasta pronto, te amo.

- Yo también Bella te amo, tú eres mi vida… Bells Alice te manda saludos y besos bye.

Cuando por fin colgaron Bella suspiro maravillada de pronto se dio cuenta que al correrse había soltado muchos jugos encima de la sabana, tendría que sacarla y labarla no creía que a Charlie le hiciera gracias saber que su hija de 17 años acababa de "hacer el amor" con su novio, el cual se encontraba muy, pero muy lejos como para poder probar su puntería con la escopeta.

Para que mortificarlo anticipadamente si cuando Edward volviese no habría manera de que la sacaran de la habitación de su novio… De solo recordar lo que había pasado hace un par de minutos atrás sentía que su sangre ardía dentro de sus venas.

La forma en que Edward le hablaba a través del teléfono, su voz ronca, sus gemidos… ¡¡Oh Dios!! Debía darse una ducha de agua helada con urgencia o tendría que volver a llamar a Edward mmm esa idea le era muy tentadora pero a esta hora el debería de estar durmiendo…

Se disponía a ir al baño con intenciones claras de darse una laaargaaa ducha helada cuando escucho su teléfono sonar, cosa que le extraño ya que eran alrededor de la 11 de la noche, con parsimonia se movió en busca de su teléfono y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que era SU novio quien la llamaba…

**The End…**

**

* * *

  
**

(^_^) Hola!!!!

Uff que calor tengo jajaja este One-Shot esta muy apasionado, espero que les guste y que me dejen sus Reviews jaja.

Bueno referente a la votación sobre cual historia voy a publicar, en el siguiente capitulo de Mis TRES historia voy a colocar el Summary de las cuatro y según los votos que reciban las voy ir publicando, esta votación es principalmente por que no me podía decidir por cual publicar primero… por esto aclaro que voy a publicara TODAS esas historias las cuatro solo es para definir en que lugar las publico…

Bye bye

* * *

****Kyuketsuki****


End file.
